A fairytail fanfic - The bandits VS The best team of Fairytail!
by Annaa-chan
Summary: Who are the bandits! What is this Job! Why do the bandits need Lucy Heartfilia! Bonus Stories with NaLu ( NatsuxLucy) EDIT: Last bonus chapter will be posted by the end of next week. AKA: July 13th, 2013 JERZA fanfic; First chapter coming out July 13th or 14th. Thank you for being patient! -Anna-chan
1. Chapter 1 - The Job!

_**An Fairytail Fanfiction - Chapter 1: The Job!**_

Hi, I really wanted to write a fairytail fanfic before but I never got the time but now I do! I have no idea how it's going to be like, I'm just going with the flow!~ But I promise you won't be upset! I typed this on my IPod sorry if there's any mistakes! AND, it's starting off real slow but it'll get better , I hope . ehe  
-

It was just another summer day in the Guild "Fairytail."

Everyone was drinking and laughing. Except for Lucy,  
"Wahh, my rent is almost due!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why don't you pick out a job then?" Mira suggested while cleaning glasses.

"Right!" Lucy replied. I get off the stool and run over to the Request Board.

"Hmmm.."

'So many jobs! How can I pick?! I really need the 700,000J!"

"Luucyy!" Someone called behind her.

"Eh?" I turned around and saw Natsu and Happy coming up to her.

"Natsu, Happy!" I said back while grinning.

"Whatcha doing Lucy?" Happy asked curiously.

"Looking for a job, I need money for my rent." Lucy said while bumping her forehead on the request board groaning.

Natsu grabbed a piece of paper off the Request Board. "Lucy, what about this one?" Natsu asked.

I took the paper and it said:

_REQUEST- catch the crew of bandits_

_REWARD-1,000,000J._

"Waah! So much money for such a small job!" Lucy exclaimed while jumping up and down happily.

"Aye! We'll split the Jewels 7-3!" Happy said happily.

"Lucy will get the three part right?" Natsu asked.

"What?! No! I need the money for my rent stupid!" Lucy shouted irritated. She reached out to hit Happy's head but he flew away to Natsu just in time.

"Wahh, Natsu Lucy is being mean!" Happy said.

"Don't worry Happy! I'll protect you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!"

"Yo, Natsu. What're you going on about." Gray said while walking to them.

"None of your beeswax Ice-freak." Natsu said.

"What'd you just call me you fire-freak?!" Gray said angrily.

"I called you an ice-freak, deal with dumbass." Natsu said while smirking.

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Freak!"

"Why can't I ever drink in peace?!" Cana said while drinking a barrel of beer.

"Ah.. Cana-San isn't that too much beer..?" Lucy said.

"Ehh? Why do you think that?" Cana asked Lucy.

A pair of pants hit Cana's face.

"Gray stop stripping you pervert!" Natsu shouted.

"You think you're such a hot-shot!" Gray shouted!

"Gray-sama , you will win! Juvia believes in you!" Juvia shouted!

"As if!" Natsu shouted.

"Ice-make.." Gray began.

Natsu's fists burst into flames. "I'm all fired up!" He said excitedly.

"CANNON!" Gray finished.

"Grr, GRAY YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TOO MY DRINK!" Cana shouted angrily

As Gray was doing his ice-magic, Cana took out some cards.

"Ah.. l-let's not fight!" Lucy suggested.

"Haha, it's fun though, don't you think?" Mirajane said walking up to them. As she said that Gray's underwear landed on her face.

"G..Gray..." she glared at him evilly.

"Stop stripping idiot!" Cana and Natsu said in unison angrily to Gray.

Gray looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything.

"Those idiots, can't even get a moment of peace." Charle sighed.

Gajeel ran in to join the fight. "Oi! Don't forget me!

"Gajeel! Don't sink to their level!" Pantherlily flew after him to be thrown back.

"Natsu-San, Gray-San , Cana-San, Gajeel-san! Please don't fight!" Wendy said

"They're too into it, we can't do anything now." Lisanna sighed.

"Yeah.. But my job.. there's something weird about it" Lucy said.

[Back to Gray and Cana]

"_Ice-make __**CANNON**_!"

"_Card magic! __**Lightning**_!"

"_**Iron Dragon Slaying Magic, Iron fist**_!"

"_**Karyu No Tekken!**_" (Dragons Fist of Fire!)

As they start, Erza walks out.

"I'm going to save the strawberry for last!" Erza walks out smiling holding the cake.

"Look out Erza-San!" Wendy shouted.

"Eh?" Erza looked up.

Natsu's fist collided with Ezra's face , Gray's ice-magic hits Erza, Gajeel's fist hits Erza's face as well and Cana's lightning strikes Erza.

Her cake hits the floor.

"Ah.." Lucy said.

"A-Aye.." Happy said.

The whole guild is silent.

"Natsu.. Gray.. Gajeel.. Cana.." Erza said angrily.

"Its like you can see the evil aura all over her.." Lucy thought.

"I'M GOING TO-"

-To Be Continued! Chapter 2 COMING SOON!-


	2. Chapter 2-The Bandits Names are Revealed

_**A Fairytail Fanfic - Chapter 2: The Bandits Names are Revealed!**_

Welcome to chapter 2 of my fanfic! :)

Okay I just wanted to say that: I'm going for NALU !

"Natsu.. Gray..Gajeel.. Cana.." Erza said angrily.

"Its like you can see the evil aura all over her.." Lucy thought.

"Waha! Fight me Erza!" Natsu said.

Erza turns her head slowly towards Natsu.

"Ahahaha!" Natsu laughed.

"Oh Natsu.." Everyone sighed shaking their heads.

"You.. want to fight me..?" Erza said glaring at him angrily.

"He obviously doesn't understand what was happening" Lucy thought shaking her head.

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu shouted.

"That's like asking for his death." Gray said cowering behind Wendy.

"Natsu-San..!" Wendy said worried.

"_**Requip**_!" Erza shouted.

"_I'm all fired up!_" Natsu said grinning wildly.

Erza lunges at Natsu.

"THIS IS FOR MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Erza yelled angrily.

"_Wait_!" Lucy shouted impatiently.

Everyone looked at Lucy.

"What, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Ah.. um." Lucy said. She wasn't used to so much attention but there was something strange about this Job Request.

"There's something weird about this job." Lucy said holding up the paper.

"What is it?" Erza asked curiously.

"Aw, come on! I was going to fight Erza!" Natsu said upset.

Erza hit Natsu's head and he fell to the ground like a doll.

Guild: …

"Ha, serves you right." Gray said smirking at his lifeless body.

"Natsu-San! Should I heal him Charle?" Wendy asked worried.

"No, leave him. He'll just cause more noise if you heal him." Charle replied annoyed.

"So tell us already, what's weird about the job, Lucy." Cana said drinking her barrel of beer.

"Aye!" Happy said excitedly.

"Cana. Stop drinking so much." Erza said irritated.

She stopped immediately.

"Ah, well why would there be such a big reward for such a small job?" Lucy said to everyone.

"Hmm.." Erza said while taking the paper.

"May I take a look at it?" Levy asked Erza.

"Eh? Sure." Erza said handing the paper to Levy.

Levy walked away to another room to study the Job.

"Um , please hurry Levy! I need the money for my rent!" Lucy shouted.

" Don't worry Lu-Chan!" Levy shouts back.

"What do you think is wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"I don't know.. but don't you think that it's weird to have such a big reward for a small job? I mean even non-mages could capture them.." Lucy said.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right." Mirajane said pondering what she said.

"Gray! Put on some clothes." Erza commanded

"A-aye!" Gray said running.

"Cana! Stop drinking so much!"

Cana put her barrel of beer down quickly.

"Gajeel..!"

"What?" He said with a mouth full of metal and iron.

"Nothing.." Erza sighed walking away.

_**~A few hours later..~**_

"Lu-Chan!" someone said.  
"Eh?" Lucy turned her head to see Levy.

"I figured out a few things about these jobs." Levy said.

"What?" Lucy said curiously.

"Well, these bandits aren't just regular bandits. This group consists of 4 mages from an unknown dark guild. 2 male 2 female." Levy said.

"Wahh! You learned that much from just a piece of paper?!" Lucy said admiring her intelligence.

"Heh, I just did a little research," Levy said blushing.

"Anyway I did a little more research and according to old newspapers their names are: Hajime, Katsu, Jun and Kamiko." Levy said.

"Those are strange names." Lucy said.

"Yeah. But that's all I found out. Gomen Lu-Chan!" She said crying into her hands.

"Ah.. don't worry Levy-chan." As she reached out to comfort her friend Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy walked up to her.

"Yo, Lucy." Natsu said grinning.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy! Levy-Chan found out some things about the Job." Lucy said excitedly.

"What?" Erza said. "And Gray put on some clothes."

"Wha?" Gray looked down and saw no clothes.

Lucy explained everything Levy told her.

"Dark guild?" Erza said curiously.

Dark guild or not, I need the money for the rent.. I'll take this job!

"Mira-chan! We're taking this job!" Lucy called out to Mirajane.

"Okay, Lucy!" Mirajane called back.

"Will we get to fight them?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Obviously. We're going to need to catch them." Gray said like he was an idiot.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said his fists bursting into flames.

"Natsu-San! Please be careful with fire!" Wendy said.

"What're you four waiting for?!" Erza said walking out with her huge wagon of luggage.

"_Wah... so much luggage_!" Lucy thought to herself.

"Where are we going anyway?" Charle asked

"Yes, where are we going Erza-San?" Wendy asked.

"Balsam village" Erza replied.

"Where's that?" Natsu and Gray asked in unsion.

"West of Magnolia town. We'll get there by train" Erza stated.

"Train?!" Natsu said afraid. "No way! Let's walk there"

"Hahaha, Natsu is a scaredy-cat" Happy said.

"We are taking the train there and that's that." Erza said angrily glaring at Natsu.

"A-Aye.." Natsu said scared.

_**~On the train~**_

"Natsu-San..." Wendy said worried about Natsu.

"Ughhh-" Natsu said holding his stomach bending over the train window.

"Do you want me to cast troia on you Natsu-San?" Wendy asked.

"No.. the more you cast that on me, the less effect it'll have on me later." He said in pain.

"Natsu! I didn't know you were that smart!" Gray said enjoying watching him in pain.

"Shut up, Ice-cube!" Natsu said yelling, but quickly doubled-over in pain right after.

"What'd you sa-" Gray said.

"Gray, shutup." Erza said irritated.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"You llllllllllllike her!" Happy said laughing quietly.

"Shut up Happy." Charle said.

~Later...~

In the bar...

"Natsu... stop eating like that! You're making a mess." Lucy said irritated.

"Whush wong wushy (gulp). Aren't you hungry?" Natsu asked.

"Aye! Would you like some of my fish?" Happy asked.

Erza and Gray walk up holding more food.  
"Yo, Natsu don't eat all the food!" Gray said.

They continue eating for a while eating, laughing and enjoying themselves forgetting about their job.

But then the bar door exploded into flames.

Everyone turned to look at the flames and explosion. 4 people walked in slowly.

"Wha-whats happening..?" Wendy asked.

"Be careful everyone." Erza said.

"We are the yon-kai bandits." (Four Bandits) one of them said.

"I am Hajime." One said

"I am Katsu." Said the next person.

"I am Jun." Said the girl next to Katsu.

"And I am Kamiko." said the last person.

"_And we are here for someone name Lucy Heartfilia._" They said in Unsion.

"_Me?!_" Lucy thought to herself panicking. " _What could they possibly want with me?_"

-To Be Continued! Chapter 3 COMING SOON!-

Here's a little info for you:  
Hajime is a guy and it means: Beginning

Katsu is also a guy and it means: Victory

Jun is a girl and it means: Obedient

Kamiko is also a girl and means: Superior Child.

(; bye!~


	3. Chapter 3 - The Unknown 5th!

_**A Fairytail fanfic - Chapter 3: The Unknown 5th!**_

**OKAY so, this is where it begins!**  
**Fairytail characters which I think should be together:**

**Erza x Jellal**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Juvia x Gray**

**… that's what I thought of so far ~**

**remember to read the bottom! **

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

**_Previously on "The Bandits VS The Best team in Fairytail!"_**

_But then the bar door exploded into flames._

_Everyone turned to look at the flames and explosion. 4 people walked in slowly._

_"Wha-what's happening..?" Wendy asked._

_"Be careful everyone." Erza said._

_"We are the yon-kai bandits." (Four Bandits) one of them said._

_"I am Hajime." One said_

_"I am Katsu." Said the next person._

_"I am Jun." Said the girl next to Katsu._

_"And I am Kamiko." said the last person._

_"And we are here for someone name Lucy Heartfilia." They said in unison._

_"Me?!" Lucy thought to herself panicking. " What could they possibly want with me?"_

* * *

"Why do you need Lucy?!" Natsu shouted while holding Lucy protectively.

A blush started to appear on Lucy's cheeks.

Katsu turned his head.

"This is none of your business, you pink-haired freak." Katsu said.

"What'd you just call me?!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Natsu." Erza said shaking her head.

"Where is Lucy Heartfilia?" Jun asked. "We were told that Lucy Heartfilia was eating in this bar, reveal yourself and no one will be harmed!"

"What do they want from me..?" Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu held her closer.  
"_Urk..! That's a little to close_!" Lucy thought to herself.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we know you are here. Show yourself or else we will use force." Hajime stated.

Everyone was silent.

"Lucy-san..." Wendy said worriedly glancing at Lucy.

".. We know you are a blonde. There is only one blonde in here.. and..that is you." Kamiko said pointing at Lucy. "Come, come and no one will be harmed."

"Ah..." Lucy said not knowing what to do.

"No way! Don't you dare touch Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah!" Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charle said in unison.

"Then we must use force.. we wanted to finish this quickly but you give us no choice.." Kamiko said. She nodded her head towards Jun.

"Lucy! Look out!" Happy said.

Jun lunged at Lucy but Gray interfered.

"Protect Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"Lucy get back!" Natsu said.

"O-okay!" Lucy said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gray...

"Ice-Make.. LANCE!" "Ice-Make... EAGLE!" Jun and Gray both said at the same time.

Gray was surprised that Jun had the same type of magic he had. But Jun took the chance to knock Gray out. Luckily he missed.

"Hah, you can't get me that easily." Gray sneered at Katsu.

"Hmm? Oh no? I beg to differ... Ice-Make.. TIGER!"

While Gray was busy with the Ice Tiger a black shadow appeared above Gray's head unnoticed, Katsu saw it and smirked.

"What're you smirking about bastard?! Ice-make.. CANNON!"

Before Gray could hit Katsu with his Ice-Cannon the black shadow enveloped Gray and the shadow disappeared before anyone can noticed.

"Wha-what did you d-"

Gray fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"Gray!" Natsu and Erza shouted in unison.

"I'll heal him!" Wendy said rushing up to Gray's side.

Katsu walked towards Erza, Jun and Hajime walking away from Wendy as if she was just a little butterfly.

* * *

"**Requip!**" Erza faces Hajime pointing her sword at him. "Why're you here for Lucy."

"That is none of your concerns." Hajime said while requiping as well.

"Requip?" Erza asked.

"Indeed, the strongest of our guild was asked to capture Lucy Heartfilia. Our magic is the same as yours but it is stronger." Hajime said smirking.

"How lame, I thought they would be stronger!" Jun stated walking up to them.

"_Fairytail_ eh?" Hajime said behind her noticing her guild mark.

"Yes, and you have messed with the wrong people!" She lunged at both of them swinging her sword at them as fast as she can so she could help Natsu.  
"Careful Natsu.." She thought.

* * *

"_**Karyu no Tekken**_ (Dragon's fist of fire)!" Natsu shouted trying to strike Katsu's face.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia..." Katsu said dodging his flaming fist.

"Never! What are you?!" Natsu said trying to land a punch on him.

"I.. am a _**God Slayer**_." Katsu said proudly.

Natsu was shocked. He took the chance and struck Natsu in the stomach with a fist engulfed in flames. Natsu's body was thrown back at the wall.  
"Natsu!" Lucy shouted worried.

"Don't worry about me Lucy, stay back." Natsu said in pain standing up again.

"Why won't you just die already?" Katsu asked. "We're stronger than you and you can't beat us."

"I don't.. need power... I only need to protect my friends." Natsu said staggering trying to stand.

"Damn.. that hit hurt..." Natsu thought to himself.

"_**Karyū no Hōkō!**_ (Dragon's fire breath!)" Natsu blew a breath of fire.

But it missed.

"No! You bastard let me punch you!" Natsu shouted impatiently.

Katsu smirked and lunged at Natsu with his hands with flames the color of Purple.

"Natsu look ou-" Lucy tried to finish her sentence but someone grabbed Lucy and tossed her to the wall.

Katsu easily took Natsu down since he was already weak from the first hit.

After he was finished with Natsu, he hurried over to where Jun and Hajime were fighting Erza.

* * *

"Lucy..Heartfilia.." Kamiko said quietly.

"What do you want with me?!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy.. run!" Happy said.

"I want.. you to come quietly with us. Leave this foolish guild, and you will find out.." Kamiko stated.

"No!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy took out one of her Celestial keys , "_Open gate of the Lion, Leo_!"

"Long time no see Lucy!" Loke said.

"Yeah yeah just help me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No problem, my dear." He turned and faced Kamiko.

" You're a _Celestial wizard_?" Kamiko asked unimpressed.

Kamiko took out a key, but it looked.. different.  
"_Open gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus_!" Kamiko said.

"You.. you're a Celestial wizard too?!" Lucy asked suprised.

"Yes.. a far better one." Kamiko stated.

"Don't insult my master like that!" Leo shouted and lunged at Kamiko, but Ophiuchus interfered.

Loke protected himself as Ophiuchus kept striking him. He turned his head and nodded once at Happy and Charle.

Happy and Charle grabbed Lucy and flew away.

Kamiko was surprised when she saw Happy and Charle fly her into the air.

"Let's go Charle!" Happy said.

"Yeah." Charle said trying to hold Lucy in the air.

"Tsk.. so you want to use force Lucy Heartfilia? **_Gorou_**!"

"Gorou?" Charle and Lucy said in unison.

A shadow appeared knocking Happy and Charle out of the air.

"Ah!" Happy said. "Falling now.."  
"Happy! Charle" Lucy shouted.

The shadow enveloped Lucy's entire body.

The light's suddenly went out for a few seconds.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Wendy asked scared.

Everyone stopped moving and was silent for a few moments.

Natsu's body burst into flame and his fire lit up the whole bar. All the people were gone, including the four bandits.

"Lucyy!" Happy shouted worried.

Silence.

"Where did Lucy-San go?" Wendy asked.

"They captured her.." Charle said looking away.

* * *

"Charle.." Wendy said.

"I think there was a fifth person.." Charle said. "There was a black shadow that covered Lucy's body and it took her away!"

"Was that why there was no light?" Erza said as the light came back on.

"I think so." Charle said nodding her head once.

"Sniff.. Lucy is gone..!" Happy said.  
"Natsu and Gray are knocked out, we have to take them back to the guild for treatment!" Wendy suggested.

"Yeah, then we'll discuss how we'll rescue Lucy.." Erza said picking up Natsu's body.

"Happy, Charle, Take Gray's body."

* * *

~At the bandits and Lucy~

Lucy woke up with a rag stuffed into her mouth and her wrists tied up.

"Where.. Where am I..?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Oh that's right.. I was.. taken away by something.. black..?"

Lucy spit out the rag that was in her mouth.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Lucy shouted.

"Where are my keys?! Natsu, Erza,Gray, Wendy?!"

"Helpppp!"

"Shut up." Someone said in the shadow.

"Wh-who are you?!" Lucy said.

" I am Gorou." Gorou said.

"Gorou..?" Lucy asked.

"Meaning the 5th." Gorou replied.

"_Was Gorou.. a bandit?! There were five bandits_?!" Lucy thought to herself.

"Make anymore noise and I will kill you." Gorou warned her.

She shut her mouth trying to wiggle out of the rope.

"_Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy..! Hurry and save me_!" Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

**To Be Continued! Chapter 4 COMING SOON!**

**I KNOW this one was short but i'll try to make chapter 4 longer~**

**It's fun writing these ! My friend told me it was kind of slow and bland at first, sooo i decided to work on chapter 4 longer and harder so please be patient :) **

**-Anna-chan ~**

**like it? yes? no? maybe? ok byeee :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Legend of the Heartfilia's

_**A Fairytail Fanfic - Chapter 4: Legend of the Heartfilia's.**_

**OKAY! here is CHAPTER 4. not much action but a lot of flashback to drop a few hints!**

**read the bottom after you finish this story okay?!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

_(In Natsu's dream/flashback.)_

_"Natsu..." Someone familiar said._

_"Natsu... Natsu wake up!" Someone shouted._

_My eyes opened slowly._

_"Lu-Lucy..?" Natsu asked, his vision still unclear._

_"Natsu wake up! We must train." Someone said again._

_"Train...?" Natsu thought to himself._

_As his vision cleared, he didn't see Lucy. He saw someone or something else. Someone big and red..._

_"I-Igneel?!" Natsu shouted._

_He was sure that it was Igneel. His scales red, bright, shining under the sunlight. His posture elegant but dangerous. A Dragon._

_He was Igneel, his father._

_"Up Natsu, we must train." igneel said pushing him up with his snout._

_"Train?" Natsu asked._

_"We must train you so you will be able to protect yourself and your future family. So you can be able to surpass me." Igneel said._

_"Why? Igneel is staying with me forever right?" Natsu asked._

_Wait why am I saying these things...?_

_"Natsu, I can't stay here forever. I'll be with you as long as I can. But when I'm gone.. remember that I am always proud of you Natsu. Always remember that." Igneel told Natsu sadly._

_"Of course!" Little Natsu said grinning. "You are my oto-san (father) after all!" Natsu said hugging Igneel's nose lovingly._

_"Natsu, never give up, stay strong, protect who you love." Igneel said in Natsu's flashback._

_"Protect...?" Natsu thought to himself._

_Protect.. An image of Lucy appeared in his head. _  
_"Lucy!" He shouted as he woke up._

"You're finally awake Natsu-San!" Wendy said smiling.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked.

"Oh the train. We're going back to the guild." Erza said answering his question.

He glanced at Gray, Happy and Charle who were asleep.

"Why am I okay?" Natsu suddenly realizing that he was on a train.

"I casted Troia on you." Wendy said smiling weakly.

After another hour they arrived at the guild.

Mirajane saw them coming towards the guild. She ran out grinning excitedly.

Her grin fell and she slowed down when she saw Erza carrying a lifeless Gray, and everyone with injuries and bruises.

All four of them approached Mira with sad and angry faces.

* * *

Mirajane set plates down for the starving group to eat. Everyone was silent, watching them quietly eat wondering where Lucy was. Master Makarov finally spoke up. "Erza," he said. Erza turned her head to face him. "Where is Lucy?" he asked. Erza looked back down at her food. After a few moments, she spoke. "They took her." Erza said. Everyone gasped. "Who?" Mirajane asked stepping closer.  
"The bandits." Erza replied.  
Erza explained everything. About the dark guild, their magic, and that they didn't tell why they needed Lucy.

When she was done everyone was silent.  
"Even I couldn't save her." Erza added closing her eyes.

Everyone gasped. Erza was the feared one, the most powerful one in their guild. It was hard to believe that Erza lost to a couple of bandits. They couldn't have been that powerful could they?

"They have hurt Gray-Sama! Juvia will never forgive them!" Juvia shouted angrily.

"Poor Lucy..." Levy said crying silently.

"Shut up..! Shut up, Shut up , Shut up!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Natsu-San..?" Wendy said.

"Lucy isn't dead! Stop acting like she is! She's only gone for now! We'll rescue her for sure!" Natsu stated.

"I agree we, will leave tonight." Erza said.

"But Gray-sama isn't fully healed!" Juvia said.

"Then heal that Ice-Cube faster!" Natsu shouted impatiently.

"Lucy won't give up that easily, but we must hurry!" Erza shouted.

"Lucy is a man!" Elfman shouted.

"Lucy is a girl Elfman." Lisanna sighed. "Natsu." Lisanna said.

Natsu turned his head.

"Can I come with you guys?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure Lisanna." Natsu said smiling at her weakly.

"Juvia want's to come to!" Juvia shouted.

"The more the merrier." Natsu said sarcastically.

Master Makarov got off the Bar counter. "I will go discuss this with the Magic Council about this unknown Dark Guild." Makarov said. "Levy,"

"Yes, master?" Levy asked.

"What is this Guild called?" He asked her.

"I think they're called the _Kurai_ guild." Levy said.

"_Kurai_ guild... Levy I would like you to come with me. Gajeel as well." Makarov said.

"Yes, master." "Gii-Hii." They both said at the same time.

* * *

When they left Natsu's fist burst into flames. He got onto the train Natsu looked out the window.

_Wait for us Lucy.. we're coming._

"URK..!" Natsu said leaning over.

"What's the matter Natsu-San?!" Wendy asked worried.

"I think Troia wore off." He said putting his hand over his mouth trying not to throw up.

_Now of all times..._

* * *

"Arghh, did you have to tie my wrists so tight?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Because your type of women can be tricky, and I am not going to warn you again. Shut up." Gorou said.

_Tricky?! Type of women?! Grr, this guy was really getting on her nerves.. If she only had her keys..._

She saw a piece of glass next to her.

_Why didn't I see that before?!_

She took the glass before Gorou could notice and started to cut the rope on her wrists.

Hurry everyone... I can't just get out of here by myself..!

Gorou heard some scratching. "What is that..?" Gorou asked.

"Ah.. n-nothing!" Lucy said trying to hide the piece of glass.  
He walked over and tossed her to the wall knocking her out as well.

"Hmph, glass. I was right, you are a tricky woman." Gorou said kicking her body.

* * *

_(Flashback/Dream)_

_"Lucy.. Lucy, wake up Lucy." Someone said._

_"Huh..?" Lucy said waking up and rubbing her eyes._

_"Happy birthday Lucy." The woman said._

_Who is this woman...? She looks like.. no, exactly like.. ka-san (mother)!_

_"Ka-san!" Lucy shouted happily hugging her mother._

_"Someone's energetic this morning." Lucy's mom laughing hugging her back._

_But... isn't mom dead..? She looked at her hands and they were small._

_"Come Lucy, Spettho-San had a cake ready for you." Layla (a.k.a Lucy's mom) said smiling down at her._

_"Cake?! I love cake! Cake for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Lucy said laughing holding her mom's hand._

_When they were eating cake they were laughing, talking, giggling just like when she was young..._

_I miss you ka-san..._

_"Lucy.." Layla said._

_"Yes, mommy?" Lucy asked._

_"Have I ever told you the story 'Legend of the Heartfilia's?" Layla asked smiling._

_"Heartfilia? Like my last name mommy?" Lucy asked laughing pointing at herself._

_"Yes." Layla said laughing. "Once upon a time... a member of the Heartfilia family made a deal with a dragon."_  
_"Dragon?! Like a big snake with fire in it's mouth?!" Lucy asked excitedly._

_"Yes, almost." She said laughing. "So a Dragon wanted to stop fighting with humans and because of our riches and ability to work hard and love, they came to us. But in order to maintain peace between Dragons and Humans we needed to have one born Girl every century. The Heartfilia's were so afraid of what would happen if they rejected so they said yes. We've maintained peace between Dragons and Humans now. There is a possibility that the dragon's will come back one day but nobody know's when." Layla said_

_"But, it is told that one day one Heartfilia girl will be able to rescue the world from the downfall of dragons." Layla finished_

_"Really? Who?!" Lucy said jumping up and down in her chair._

_"Nobody know's." Layla said laughing poking her nose lightly._

_"Aww.." Lucy said pouting."_

_"Lucy," Layla said._

_"You know that I am really proud of you and I love you right?" Layla said._

_"Of course! You're my mommy after all." Lucy said smiling tilting her head._

_Her mom giggled at Lucy's face._  
_"What?" Lucy asked confused._

_Lucy's mom took a napkin and wiped cake off her face._

_"I love you Lucy." Layla said_

_"I love you too mommy." Lucy replied smiling._

_'I wish I could do something.. something to prevent what will happen July 7th.' Layla thought to herself._

_'But I can't... I'm sorry my daughter... be safe.' Layla thought to herself again._

_The dream was fading away... "Mom! Mom! MOM! DON'T GO!" Lucy shouted. But it was too late, she only saw black now. Black like her life was when her mom had died... she felt... dead._

* * *

"Oi, wake up." Someone said slapping Lucy' face.

"Ow.." Lucy said waking up.

It was Katsu.

"What do you want..?" Lucy asked nervously

"For you to stop talking in your sleep." Katsu said.

His purple eyes stared right at her, his white hair as white as snow.

_He looks kind of weird.._

"What?" Katsu asked curiously.

"Uh.. just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" He asked. "It better not be about how you'll escape because that'll never happen." He stated smirking at her.

"Um.. no I was thinking-" Lucy said but she didn't get to finish.

Before she got to finish, Jun, Hajime and Kamiko came into the room.

"Finish your sentence." Katsu said curiously.

"Why did you take me here." Lucy asked with a brave face.

Kamiko steps closer and lifts her body with the collar of her shirt.

"Because.. we want your father. And you are the only way we can reach him..." Kamiko said.

"M-my father?! But why?!" Lucy said.

Kamiko dropped her to the ground.

She leaned in closer mouth close to her ear.

"We want your riches, fame and everything you have." She whispered.

"And if he doesn't hand over everything... you're done for." She said standing back up laughing evilly.

As Lucy realized what she said, her eyes widened with fear.

"But my father's dead!" Lucy shouted tears in her eyes.

Kamiko glared at her weak body.

She stepped closer and slapper her.

"Wah! What was that for?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't tell me lies." Kamiko said kicking her body.

The bottom of my lip shook.

I'm scared, someone help me... someone.

"You're pissing me off." Jun said.  
"Yes..." Hajime said. "May we torture her a bit, Kamiko-Sama?"

"Do as you wish, just do not kill her." Kamiko said walking out.

"Heh." They both said smirking at Lucy.

My eyes widened with fear.

No...!

"_Requip_." Hajime said.

He held the sword above his head. "Ready to feel a lot of pain?" Hajime said grinning with delight sparkling in his eyes.

He swung the sword but she saw everything in slow motion.

Memories flashed before her eyes.  
_When she met the fake Salamander, when she first met Natsu and Happy. Going to Edolas. Going to Tenrou island to help Cana. Defeating Brain.. Meeting everyone at the guild.. the guild... my family... goodbye everyone._

An image of Natsu appeared in her head.

**_BOOM._**

"What was that?" Hajime asked.

"Sounds like someone is attacking us, Let's go." Jun said.

"Okay, stay put girl." He said smacking her knocking her out again.

Why... who... is the attacker? She thought before she blacked out

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED! Chapter 5 Coming soon!**_

**OKAY so I want you to know that Lucy's heartfilia's flashback is VERY important to the story.**

**The Legend is told there and yeah.. you'll find out more in the next chapter! Wait for me okay?!**

**If the next chapter doesn't come out soon.. ILL HAVE A BONUS CHAPTER WAITING FOR YOU RIGHT HERE!**

**Any suggestions of what the bonus chapter should be?!**

**-Anna-Chan~!**


	5. BONUS CHAPTER - NaLu!

_**A Fairytail Fanfic - BONUS CHAPTER: NaLu!**_

_**HEYY LOVELIES! It's going to take me a while to finish chapter 5 :(.**_

_**I'm trying to make it as detailed as possible! So here is a bonus chapter for you lovelies to read while i'm working hard to finish #5! **_

_**Enjoy! (&remember to read the bottom (; !)**_

* * *

"Wahhh! We're finally back!" Lucy exclaimed while getting off the train.

"That... was the worst experience of my life," Natsu said trying not to throw up. "I'm never riding the train again."

He hung his upper half of his body out the window trying to get fresh air into his system.

In the background he heard the train starting up and the driver of the train shouting, "All aboard!"

The train started to move

_Oh jesus..._

"Heeeeeeeeeeelpp!" Natsu shouted.

After a few moments happy said, "It's gone."

After a while, Natsu finally, somehow got back.

"I... am never... riding a train ever again... ever."

Lucy laughed.

"You guys head back to the guild, i'm going to head home and take a shower." Lucy said standing up.

"See ya." Natsu said.

* * *

"That Job wasn't difficult" Lucy said to Plue.

"Pun- Punn!"

"Except we didn't get the reward..." Lucy said depressed. "Stupid Natsu! He did he have to destroy that entire village?! Jeez..."

I wonder what Natsu and Happy is doing right now.

* * *

"Happy!" Natsu shouted angrily. "Come back with my food!" He shouted again.

"Too bad Natsu, you snooze you lose!" Happy shouted with glee.

Happy spread his wings even wider and flew away.

"Happyyyyyy!" Natsu said mad.

Natsu sighed.

"Maybe i'll just go to Lucy's place and see if she has any food." Natsu said scratching his head.

He reached her house in no time.

He looked up at the window and started to climb.

He liked going this way. He loved it when Lucy gets scared or surprised.

Natsu climbed into her bedroom window and took a deep breath.

Her room had Lucy's scent all over. It was intoxicating. Her scent was like perfume or fire, but better.

He wanted to stay in here all day just take take in her scent.

Natsu hopped off the windowsill and onto her floor.

Where's Lucy?

He spotted a body on the bed.

"Lu-!" Natsu stopped himself. He didn't want to wake her up.

He watched her sleep, breathe and dream.

She was so beautiful...

The bed looked so comfortable that it seemed like it was welcoming him to lie down on it.

He walked over and layed on the soft comfortable mattress.

He looked over at Lucy. She looked peaceful, happy and like had no care in the world. He touched her blonde hair.

It was so soft...

He moved his body closer so he could feel her warmth.

His eyes slowly closed and as they did, he mind slowly drifted into a dream...

* * *

_(Flashback/Dream)_

_"Natsuuu!" Someone called._

_He turned around and saw a little blonde girl waving, grinning and running towards him._

_Who is she?_

_As she ran up to him, he studied the girl's features._

_Suddenly he recognized who she was._

_"Lucy?!" Natsu exclaimed._

_"Did you forget who I am?" Little Lucy said frowning._

_"A-ah, no." Little Natsu said both arms behind his head._

_"Whatcha doing Natsu?" Lucy asked excitedly._

_"Nothing much." Natsu said with a bored look on his face._

_"Want to have a picnic with me?! Spehtto-San made me a basket filled with tons of yummy food" Lucy said smiling._

_"A picnic?! Of Course!" Natsu shouted jumping up and down._

_She ran back to get the basket and came back in very quickly._

_"That was fast." Natsu laughed._

_Young Lucy laid a blanket down on top of the freshly mowed grass._

_While she was setting up the picnic he scanned his surroundings._

_He heard birds chirping, rabbits looking for food, the sun out and bright, clouds hovering above them nice and white. It was so peaceful, he could stay here forever._

_"Natsu." Lucy said smiling at him._

_She patted on the blanket next to him, telling him to sit._

_So he sat._

_She handed him some chocolate cake tilting her head a little and smiling._

_They ate and talked for what seemed like hours._

_"Natsu?" Lucy said._

_"Mmmm?" Natsu tried to say 'Yes Lucy?' but sadly, his mouth was full of delicious, chocolatey cake._

_"Are we friends?" Lucy asked._

_He gulped down the cake and said, "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?!" Natsu said smiling._

_"Because every time you come, you have to go and you won't tell me why. And sometimes when I see you , you don't come and talk to me. But today you stayed, i'm happy." Lucy said while smiling sadly._

_Natsu looked at Lucy confused._

_"Maybe I was busy." Natsu said unsure of himself._

_"Yeah..." Lucy said sadly._

_"I'm here now!" Natsu stated. "Let's make the best of it!"_

_"Yeah!" Lucy shouted grinning. "Tag you're it!" She said tagging him._

_"Wha?!" Natsu said. "I'm gonna get you!" He got up and ran after her._

_They were playing for hours and hours. They laughed, talked, cried like they were family._

_'That's right...' Natsu thought. 'She's still young, she hasn't joined fairytail yet.'_

_"Natsu." Lucy said._

_He looked up._

_"What's that on your arm?" Lucy asked curiously._

_He looked at his arm right below his shoulder was his Fairy Tail symbol._

_"This is my guild mark." Natsu said smiling._

_"Guild?" Lucy asked curiously._

_"Guild's are for wizards! And for friends." Natsu said._

_"Oh! What guild are you in Natsu?" Little Lucy asked curiously._

_"Fairy Tail!" Natsu stated proudly._

_"Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted. "When i'm a wizard, can I join?!" Lucy asked excitedly._

_"Of course!" Natsu said laughing._

_Lucy smiled at him. He imagined her growing up._

_Lucy's smile was beautiful, her blonde hair flowing in the slight breeze._

_His body started to move towards her._

_He tried to stop but he couldn't_

_As he came closer he closed his eyes and Lucy looked at him curiously._

_He kissed her cheek then pulled away quickly blushing._

_Lucy touched her face blushing as well. Then she giggled._

_Natsu looked at her with a smile._

_"Luu-cy!" Someone called._

_"Ah! Spehtto-San is calling!" Lucy said upset._

_"We'll see each-other again tomorrow!" Natsu said grinning._

_"Yeah!" Lucy said smiling._

_She started to leave but then stopped. She turned and ran to him giving him a hug._

_"Bye-bye Natsu! See you tomorrow!" She said grinning while running to Spehtto-San._

_As she left, the dream began to fade away._

* * *

_But before it disappeared entirely he saw Igneel and Layla discussing something._

_"No... they must not meet again." Igneel said. "It is not the right time."_

_"But, Natsu makes her happy!" Layla protested._

_"If we let this continue, it will affect the balance of time and the future." Igneel stated. "We must stop them from communicating for now."_

_"Yes..." Layla looked down sadly._

_"Here, take this potion." Igneel said handing over a White drink. "This will help Lucy forget Natsu for now."_

_"Thank you..." Layla said._

_"I must leave now, farewell Layla Heartfilia." Igneel said._

_Igneel spread his wings and flew away._

_Forget...? But why?_

* * *

His dream then completely faded away.

His eyes weren't open yet. His hand was on something soft..._ what was it_?

He opened his eyes finding Lucy awake with a very red blush on her face.

His hand was on her chest, her very big chest.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said angrily.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" Natsu said scratching his head blushing.

"Why're you in my bed?!" Lucy said throwing pillows at him.

"Ow! Stop Lucy! Let me explain jeez!" Natsu shouted.

Of course, the woman was too upset to stop.

He jumped and pinned her shoulders to the mattress.

He looked into her eyes , his face so close to hers. If he moved just a little more, they would be kissing.

Natsu moved a little closer.

Lucy's wide eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable to happen. A kiss.

When they were about to someone said, "You_ liiiiiiiiiiike_ her."

It was Happy!

Natsu realized what was happening and jumped away.

"S-sorry." Natsu said blushing furiously.

Instead of being angry, Lucy smiled. "You're cute when you're embarrassed.

He blushed even more.

Kiss or no kiss, Lucy's my friend and we'll be family forever.

_I love you._

-Bonus Chapter end.-

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5 ALMOST HERE!**_

_**all you people looking forward to reading it gomenasai! **_

_**ideas are hard to think of! :(**_

_**but, it'll be a chapter you'll be glad you looked forward to!**_

_**you want another bonus chapter?!**_

_**maybe :)**_

_**but what of?**_

_**~Anna-chan.**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Family

_**A Fairytail Fanfic - Chapter 5: Family.**_

* * *

**OKAY HI LOVELIES~!**

**Chapter five is finallyyyy, here! It took me a while to come up with ideas. I've been writing and thinking 24/7 :((!.**

**I hope you enjoy this SUUUUUPER long chapter that I've written, some feedback would be nice :).**

**I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I was afraid you'd get bored, so I just ended it there ;D . Any ideas of what I should add? **

**OH YEAHHH! Lucy casts a spell in the story if you don't know what it is: wiki/Urano_Metria **

**DON'T CLICK IT YET! If you want an image to support you while reading that part ; go ahead! Since it won't allow me to add pictures on here ;D...**

**OH MY GOD I TALK TOO MUCH:**

**OKAY! Enough with the authors note, BEGIN READING!  
NOTE: please read The note in the end :) Thanks~**

* * *

_I opened my eyes, and all I saw was white._

_'Am I... dead?' Lucy thought._

_Her body felt light, and everything around her was white._

_'Is this heaven...?' She thought again._

_"Nee-San..." Someone called._

_'Why is that voice so familiar?'_

_She turned around, still nobody was there._

_"Nee-San... I'm over here." Someone called again._

_She looked to the ground and saw a doll. No it was her doll._

_"Michelle?!" Lucy said._

_"Nee-San...! You recognize me." The doll said happily with tears in her eyes._

_'It's been so long since the Infinity clock incident.' Michelle thought._

_Michelle felt tears fall on her._

_"Nee-San...?" Michelle asked worried._

_Lucy picked her up._

_"I missed you... I missed you so much." Lucy said hugging her tightly while crying._

_Michelle became human, just like she was in the Infinity clock incident._

_"Nee-San... don't cry." Michelle said wiping away her tears._

_"But you're crying to." Lucy said smiling._

_They both laughed._

_"Why... where is this?" Lucy asked._

_"This... is the afterlife." Michelle said._

_"What?! I'm dead?!" Lucy exclaimed._

_"No, no." Michelle laughed. "You are only here in spirit. Your body still functions, you were brought here by someone." Michelle said smiling._

_"Who?" Lucy asked curiously._

_"I don't know either." Michelle said blushing. "Come." Michelle said guiding Lucy somewhere._

_They walked for what seemed like hours when they finally approached a small cottage. It looked simple. There was a garden, a lake behind it, birds were chirping, the sun was out, the flowers so colorful, clouds hovering above the sky, trees shading almost every spot of the place. It was... peaceful._

_"Lucy-Nee-San," Michellle said. "Open the door." She said smiling excitedly._

_Lucy looked at the door suspiciously._

_'I wonder what's inside, is there a monster? I still don't have my keys. Oh well, it can't hurt to peek right?' Lucy thought._

_She stepped forward and gave the door a small nudge._

_The door creaked open like in the horror movies, but not as scary._

_She stepped in and saw two human-like figures having tea._

_Both of them were blonde, A man and a woman. They were so familiar..._

_They both turned their heads to greet her._

_When the woman saw her, The woman's eyes became wide as if she saw a ghost._

_"L-lucy...?" The woman's familiar voice said._  
_Lucy peeked at the man that sat across from the woman and his eyes were wide too as if he saw a ghost._

_The woman stood up and wrapped her arms around Lucy, holding her lightly as if her body would break if she held her too tight._

_Her scent was so familiar, so sweet..._

_The woman pulled away to look into her eyes._

_'Why was she so familiar...?' Lucy thought again._

_"Lucy... do you know who I am?" The woman asked._

_The man stood up. "Layla, you can't expect her to remember us that easily, it's been so long."_

_"But Jude, we must! I missed her so much, and now she's right in front of our very eyes!" The woman who Lucy thought was Layla said._

_"I agree... but she must return to her body soon." Jude said._

_He turned his head to face her. "Lucy, do you remember who we are?"_

_"Nee-San," Michelle said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Try to remember."_

_Lucy looked at the floor trying her hardest to remember this couple._

_'Wait... Layla... Jude... Heartfilia?' Lucy thought._

_Lucy stepped forward and hugged her mom tightly. "Mom!" Lucy cried out._

_Layla's eyes widened and hugged her back crying._

_Michelle and Jude joined in hugging like when she was younger._

_"Mom, dad...," Lucy said crying. "I have so much to tell you."_

_"I know what's been happening," Layla said. "You write me those letters, remember?" Layla said smiling kindly looking down at her daughter._

_Lucy's eyes widened._

_"My letters...! But how?!" Lucy said confused._

_"This is a secret that belongs to the heavens." Layla said winking._

_"Layla..." Jude said._

_"Yes... I know." Layla said sadly._

_"What?" Lucy said curiously._

_"You must return to your body." Layla said hugging Lucy again."_  
_"But why?! I want to stay with you." Lucy cried. "It's only been a few hours!"_

_"A few hours here, but a day in the Earthland." Layla said smiling sadly. "Just remember that we are your family, so is Fairy Tail, don't ever forget that we love you!"_

_Her vision started to fade._

_"No...!" Lucy shouted._

_"Nee-San... good luck!" Michelle said smiling and crying while standing next to Lucy's mother._

_"Be safe Lucy." Jude said holding a riceball. _  
_Like the one Lucy made for Jude on her birthday..._  
_"Don't go!" Lucy said crying._

_Layla let go of her hand. "Go my daughter... your friends are waiting for you." Layla said with a brave smile on her face._

_She started to float away._

_"No...!" Lucy said. But it was too late, the dream had faded._

* * *

"Luu-cy!" Someone shouted.

She heard explosions and fighting in the background.  
"Luu-ccyyy!" She heard again.

"What?!" She shouted opening her eyes. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Oh wait this wasn't her room...

Natsu looked at her hurt that she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Natsu... I was just having this dream." Lucy said.

"Of what?" He asked curiously.

"Natsu, there's no time for questions now." Lisanna said while fending off monsters.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked confused.

"We brought you out of that dark room." Happy said. "You're heavy Lucy." Happy said smiling stupidly.

"Idiot!" Lucy said smacking Happy's head.

"Open gate of the Snake charmer! Ophiuchus!" Kamiko shouted while trying to attack Lisanna.

Ophiuchus pretends to attack Lisanna but instead at the last minute, It changes direction and goes for Lucy.

Natsu's eyes widens realizes what's happening.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

He jumped and wrapped his arms and body around her shielding her from Ophiuchus.

"Natsu, No!" Lucy shouted.

Ophiuchus let out a breath of poison aiming for Natsu's body.

It hit him.

Kamiko smirked and walked slowly towards them.

Natsu's body slumped over.

"No... No Natsu, _wake up_!" Lucy said laughing slowly. "You're playing around with me, _right_?" Lucy said with wide eyes filled with fear.

"Natsu..." Lucy said with dark eyes crying. "Wake up you idiot!" Lucy cried out.

Still no response.

Lucy stood up her legs wobbling.

"You... hurt my friend." Lucy said.

"It was the consequence of these idiot's attacking us." Kamiko said.

"My friends... _are not_... idiots." Lucy said weakly. "They're my family." Lucy stated.

Kamiko stood there unimpressed.

"You've hurt my family." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you!" Lucy shouted.

"Open, gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Lucy said taking out one of her keys quickly.

A golden magic circle appeared saying that Gemini was coming.

The twins appeared. "Yes, Lucy-Sama?"

"You know what to do." Lucy said.

"Of course, Lucy-Sama." The twins said.

They both took the form of Lucy and they joined hands.

"What are you two doing?" Kamiko said with a suspicious look on her face.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

**_Urano Metria!_**

A large magic circle appeared under their feet.

Kamiko's eyes widened in fear. "No... what is this magic?!"

Kamiko began to run, but it was too late. She finished the incantation.

The magic struck her with much force.

Kamiko stood there in shock for a moment.

But collapsed after.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said with a sad look on her face. "But you hurt my friends. And that is unforgivable."

Lucy turned to see Lisanna holding Natsu crying.

Her heart hurted. Why did her heart throb when she saw Lisanna holding Natsu?

Lucy approached the sobbing Lisanna Strauss.

"Why...?" Lisanna sobbed. "Why does Natsu always get hurt because of you...? She continued.

"I don't understand... why're you so special?"

Lucy's eyes widened and took a step back.

Lisanna looked up.

Her eyes were full of tears, hatred, her lips formed a disapproving frown.

"I wish you never joined Fairy Tail." Lisanna stated.

_No... this can't be right... Lisanna's my friend. She wouldn't say things like that._

"If you were never here Natsu wouldn't be like this now." She continued.

_No... no! I don't want to hear any of this!_

Lucy covered her ears and ran away crying.

"That's right... leave you coward." Lisanna cried out.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu began to stir.

"Uhhh..." Natsu moaned.

"Natsu! You're alive!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Natsu was expecting to see Lucy's face, but instead all he saw was Lisanna.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"She left, back to the others." Lisanna lied.

"Oh." Natsu said with disappointment in his eyes.

Lucy kept walking. She didn't look where she was going, all she did was walk and try to release all her frustration, anger, confusion and disappointment.

"What is it? Why am I so special that all my friends almost die every time they try to protect me?!" Lucy cried out angrily.

Maybe Lisanna was right... I should have never joined Fairy Tail. They wouldn't be hurt like they are now, and Lisanna would have Natsu all to herself...

Since when did she care who Natsu was with?

Lucy sat down and pondered the thought.

What is wrong with me...? Why do I care who Natsu is with.

She thought even longer.

Minutes passed, and it finally came to her.

_I love Natsu._

Lucy took a deep breath and scanned her surroundings.

She was in a forest... just like in her dream. The trees leaves were moving back and forth from the slight breeze, clouds hovering overhead, the sun shining down brightly onto the ground.

The only thing was missing was the little cottage from her dream.

I wish I could go back...

As Lucy took in everything, she lied down relaxing staring at the clouds. She felt the sun shine down on her.

"_So warm_..." Lucy thought. "_Like mama is holding me..._" She thought again, drifting off into a dream.

* * *

Erza noticed Natsu walking towards them with Natsu's arm around Lisanna's shoulder, helping him walk.

Erza's heavy footsteps ran towards them.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"He's hurt." Lisanna said with a grim look on her face.

"I can see that," She replied. "What happened?"

"He... he got hurt because... because of Lucy!" Lisanna shouted.

Her hands shaped into a fist. Erza held back with all her might, trying not to slap her friend for saying such nonsense.

_Lucy would never let anyone hurt her friends._

"You're lying," Erza said. "Lucy would never hurt any of her friends."

"I don't get it..." Lisanna said crying again. "What's so special about Lucy?!" She shouted.

Erza frowned at her. "There is something special about her. The fact that she is part of us, part of Fairytail, part of our _family_, is what makes her special."

Lisanna looked up at Erza listening to every single word that came out of her lips.

"She joined Fairy Tail for a better family, for people she can lean on, for shoulders that she can cry on during the sad times. We are her family. She is dear to our hearts, and nobody could bear to lose any family member." Erza continued. "We help each other during the bad times, we protect who we love most, and we shed tears for our loved ones... Family is one thing that we can't change, no matter how much one yearns it. We must learn to trust, protect, and love each other, that is what it means to be Fairy Tail, to be family." Erza finished.

Lisanna's tears kept falling, one by one onto the solid hard ground.

She stood up and wiped her tears away. "You're right," Lisanna said standing straighter. "Lucy is part of our family. We have to save her!"

Erza smiled and nodded her head once.

"Erza!" Someone called after her. She turned her head to see Gray, Wendy, Juvia and Charle coming towards her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The people we were fighting," Gray said panting heavily "they just disappeared!"

"Where could they be...?" Erza asked.

"They must be going after Lucy!" Charle exclaimed.

Natsu began to move.

"Natsu-San?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy can you heal him?" Erza asked.

She nodded her head once.

* * *

"Wake up..." Someone said. "Wake up you stupid blonde!"

Someone slapped her face.

She opened her eyes.

It was Katsu.

Lucy quickly backed away from him.

"Relax... I'm not gonna hurt you." Katsu said.

"You aren't...?" Lucy asked confused.

"No..." He replied.

"But why?" She asked confused. Since he was one of the bad guys, she thought he'd hurt her. Why wasn't he attacking her since she was wide open right now.

"Well... this is what happened..."

* * *

_"Spread out and find Lucy!" Erza commanded._

_Natsu began to run but Erza stopped him. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Don't try to stop me Erza! We have to find her!" He shouted._

_"I know." She nodded her head once. "Good Luck, Natsu."_

_He nodded his head._

_He ran towards the room that Lucy was being kept. Actually, in this place, there was only one room._

_Natsu kicked down the door and shouted, "Lucy!"_

_He scanned the room and saw a lifeless figure shaped like Lucy._

_"Lucy! Oh jeez, what happened?!" Natsu exclaimed while picking her up._

_No response._

_"Lisanna! Happy! Help me with Lucy!" Natsu shouted._

_Lisanna and Happy rushed over to help._

_Gorou was hiding in the shadows watching._

_'Why would they risk their lives saving one helpless little girl?' Gorou thought._

**_~At Katsu~_**

_"So we get to battle at last, __**Titania**__." Katsu said while grinning._

_Erza's sharp eyes glared holes into him. "__**Requip**__!"_

_"Ahh, the Flame Empress armor," Katsu said. "I assume you've done some research about us? Well your armor will be of no use, for my magic is given by the gods." Katsu said sneering at her._

_Erza's eyes narrowed._

_She lunged at Katsu striking her sword once, twice, three times and many more. But not one attack landed on him._

_'Damn... he's quick on his feet.' Erza thought._

_"Why? Why did you need Lucy?" Erza asked._

_One of Katsu's eyebrows raised._

_"Why did you come and save Lucy?" He countered._

_"Do I have to lecture you about this too?" Erza exclaimed. "It's obvious! Lucy is part of our guild. Our family, we do what we can to protect each other. Love is something that can be lost in an instant. Family is one thing you can't change." She continued._

_Katsu's fist that was engulfed in purple flames began to simmer down._

_Erza looked at him suspiciously. 'Is he going to attack me with my guard down?' She thought._

_A drop of water fell._

_Erza looked at his eyes, and saw him trying to hold in his tears._

_One by one, tears fell off his face and onto the ground._

_"Wh-why.. why are you crying?" Erza asked confused._

_He dropped to his knees._

_Erza flinched from the sudden movement._

_"All... all I wanted was to live in peace with my family." Katsu cried. "But my father thought differently. He made us learn magic, fight people, steal things, hurt people for pleasure... but I was never happy," He said. "My sisters and brothers wanted to make him proud, I did too but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I ended up taking many lives and I regret it. All I wanted was to live and smile with everyone." Katsu punched the floor._

_Erza sank down onto her knees. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Like I said, we can't change our family no matter how much one yearns it. Everyone must learn to trust, love and protect each other, If you don't like something you do something to change it." Erza said. "A family speaks with one voice, and the ability to help each other when one falls. As a member of Fairy Tail, I speak with the same idea as others."_

_She turned her head to face the chaos behind her. "It's never too late to change." She said facing him once again._

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED CH 6 COMING SOON!**_

_**NOT MUCH OF A CLIFF HANGER! But are you dying to know what happens yet ;)?**_

_**WEEEEEEEEELLLL, Chapter 6 coming soon! Don't you worry. haha!**_

_**I didn't want to make this TOOOO long. :(**_

_**Well, see ya in the next chapter!**_

_**~Anna-Chan :)~**_


	7. BONUS CHAPTER - Dance with me!

_**A Fairytail Fanfic - Bonus Chapter: Dance with me!**_

**Ohio minna~! New bonus story! **

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this bonus, because It took me a while to come up with the idea and write it xD~!**

**Another NaLu fanfic!~ **

**Don't worry, after I finish this story, i'll use another couple from Fairy Tail (:**

**Any suggestions~?**

**SEVEN or EIGHT pages of work :(! So ENJOY!**

**AND! for THIS part: **_"Natsu smiled at her._

_He studied her features. How her hair flowed with every little movement from their dancing, and how her eyes sparkled from the moonlight that was coming in through the window. He noticed her dress. A mixture of purple and red with a high slit on the right side of the dress. Her bow matched the color of her dress as well. They danced and danced."_

**HERE IS THE PICTURE ;D : albums/o650/LeVictoryy/GR8formystory_ **

**TO GO WITH THE STORY! **

**It took me a really long time to see what to write, AND! after this bonus chapter will be the end chapter for "The best team of Fairy Tail vs The Bandits."**

**WELLLL, enough of the authors note: ON WITH THE STORY!  
NOTE: please check the end note :) ~ Arigato minna!**

* * *

"The guild always tires me out." Lucy sighs.

While she walked towards her house a flyer flew towards her and clung to her leg.

"What is this...?" Lucy said curiously, bending over taking the flyer.

It said:

_**COME ONE, COME ALL!**_

_**TO THE FIORE DANCE!**_

_**Tickets are: 70J**_

_**Everyone is welcome!**_

_**Don't forget a partner!**_

"A dance! I haven't been too one since..." Lucy said. "Since mother died." She finished.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Why do I have to dress up?!" Young Lucy shouted._

_"You'll find out." Layla said keeping her composure._

_They were walking towards a room, where Lucy will get ready for a special occasion._

_"Why can't I just go like this?! I don't care! I don't like dressing in things I don't like." She shouted._

_"Lucy... this is a special occasion, you can't just treat it like it's nothing," Layla said. "You'll have fun, and you'll love the dress I promise." She said._

_"Okay..." Lucy said pouting._

_She went into the room and all the maids rushed over to her, fussing over the littlest things. Her tangled hair, her out-of-date outfit and other little things Lucy didn't care about!_  
_It took just about forever for the maids to finish._

_"You look wonderful Lucy-Sama!" One of the maids said._

_She kept combing her hair, even though it was perfect._

_"Thank you." Little Lucy replied._

_Lucy stood up to put on the dress her mother made for her. She was right. It was a very beautiful dress._

_It fit perfectly. It wasn't all pink. It was her favorite color, but her mother added a few colors to her dress. Some pink, some white. Mostly pink though, there was some frills at the ends of her dress. She felt absolutely beautiful in it. She put a hand on her necklace and played with it while staring at her reflection in the mirror. She felt the frilly bow on the right side of her dress._

_She stared at her reflection again. The end of her mouth tilted upwards into a smile. She laughed and spun around in her dress._

_"Lucy." Someone said._

_She turned to see her mother smiling at her in the doorway._

_"Mama!" Lucy laughed and jumped up to hug her._

_Layla laughed and hugged her back. "Come, it's almost time."_

_"Time for what?" Lucy asked. _  
_"The dance." Layla smiled. "Your very first dance."_

_"Waah! A dance! I've never been to one." Lucy grinned excitedly._

_Layla took her hand and walked out with her._

_Lucy turned her head to study her mother._

_She was absolutely beautiful. Her dress was similar to hers, but it was different. Layla noticed her staring and smiled at her._

_They kept walking and finally entered the ballroom. She saw many faces she didn't know, and some familiar faces. She scanned the room for someone her own age._

_No luck._

_After a few moments, music began to play. Classical music._

_Jude walked up to her mother and said, "Layla, may I have this dance?"_

_"Of course." She laughed and took his hand. "Be right back Lucy."_

_Lucy nodded her head once._

_She walked over to the chair and sat, since she had nothing else to do. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck._

_'Who gave me this again?' Lucy thought._

_"Why're you here alone?" Someone asked._

_She looked up to see a boy her age, with spiky pink hair and a striped scarf around his neck, despite the warm weather._

_"My mama's dancing with daddy." Lucy said smiling sadly._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"'Cause it's a 'special occasion'!" Lucy said smiling._

_"Oh. Where's your mom?" He asked._

_Lucy pointed in the direction of where Layla and Jude were dancing._

_"She's pretty." He said._

_"Yeah..." Lucy said._

_He turned his head to look back at her. "You're pretty too." He said smiling._

_Lucy grinned at him._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"Lucy, what about you?" She asked._

_He wasn't listening._

_They looked at each other nervously._

_Finally, he spoke up. "Wanna dance?" He asked holding a hand out._

_"Sure!" Lucy grinned, stood up and took his hand._

_He led her out to the dance floor and put his hand in hers and his other hand on her waist, like a proper gentleman would in a dance._

_She started to move but he didn't._

_"What's wrong?" Lucy asked._

_He looked up at her nervously and said, "I don't know how to dance."_

_She stared at him for a moment then laughed._

_"I'll teach you!" Lucy said._

_Of course, it was pretty difficult to teach him how to dance. He kept tripping, and falling forward._

_Finally, he got the hang of it._

_They danced for hours, Lucy's legs were starting to get tired._

_She wrapped her tiny little arms around his small neck and rested her forehead on his left shoulder._

_"H-hey... what's wrong?" He said blushing furiously._

_"I'm getting tired." Lucy muttered._

_He raised an eyebrow, worried about her._

_Suddenly the pink haired boy she was dancing was, flinched._

_"What's wrong?" Lucy asked raising her head._

_"I heard someone call me." He said._

_"Really? I didn't hear anything." Lucy looked at him curiously._

_"I have to go, sorry Lucy." The boy smiled sadly._

_"Why?" Lucy began to tear up._

_She just met someone her own age, she didn't want him to go yet. Heck, she didn't even know his name._

_He quickly gave her a guy and then turned to run towards to the exit._

_"Wait!" Lucy shouted. "What's your name?!"_

_"...tsu" He called back._

_"Tsu?!" She said._

_She wanted to make sure if that was his name or not, but it was too late._

_"What kind of name is 'tsu'?" Lucy mumbled._

_She walked back to her seat and looked out the big window in the ballroom._

_Lucy saw a boy with spiky pink hair waving and grinning while running._

_She grinned back while waving._

_'I hope i'll get to see him again soon.' Lucy smiled to herself._

_**(Flashback end.)**_

* * *

"Luu-cy!" Someone called.

She whirled her head around to see Natsu and Happy running towards her.

Lucy grinned at them and waved.

"What're you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We were at your house, Lucy," Happy stated. "but you didn't come home for a long time."

"I told you guys to not come into my house without permission!" Lucy shouted. "And you ate all my food too didn't you?" Lucy put both hands on her waist.

"Lucy what's that?" Natsu asked staring at the paper in her hand.

"Oh this? This is a flyer for a dance." Lucy said smiling.

"Dance?" He asked. "What's that?"

"Are you serious?!" She shouted. "You don't know what that is?"

Lucy sighed.

"Of course, he's too big of an idiot to know what it is." Lucy muttered.

"We should go." Natsu said taking the paper from her.

"But it's 70J." Lucy complained.

"Don't worry, we got money from that other job remember?" Natsu smiled.

"And we wanted to use it on food." Happy said.

"Why not..." Lucy sighed while smiling.

* * *

So after they talked, the three of them walked to the guild.

"Guu-ys!" Natsu shouted. "Me and Lucy are going to a dance!" Natsu shouted proudly.

Everyone turned their head to face them. She could literally hear everyone gasp and raise an eyebrow wondering what they do when adults aren't around.

Mirajane was the first to speak.

"A dance, why?" She asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Ask Natsu."

Everyone turned their heads over to Natsu, waiting for a response.

He stared back at everyone and said, "I just wanted too."

Two guys tackled Natsu and brought him out back.

* * *

"What're you guys doing?!" Natsu said. "You wanna fight?!** OK**!_ I'm all fired up_!" He shouted.

"Shhh," Macao said. "We just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Oh." Natsu said disappointed.

Wakaba and Macao backed Natsu all the way into a corner.

A drop of sweat fell off Natsu's forehead.

Macao and Wakaba looked at each other once and nodded their head. They both turned their head to look at him and asked in unison, "Do you like Lucy?"

* * *

"Mira-a!" Lucy groaned. "Stop worrying so much!"

"I can't," Mirajane said. "Your hair needs to be perfect for this dance."

"I can call Cancer out!" Lucy clapped her hands.

She whipped out her key and said, "_Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!_"

_"Ebi_...!" Cancer said while appearing.

Mirajane sighed and waved her hand signaling for him to go away.

Cancer looked at them confused.

"Lucy... this is a special occasion, you can't just treat it like it's nothing."

Deja-vu hit her.

_'Where had she heard this before..._?' Lucy thought.

"Okay..." Lucy sighed.

After a lot of fussing over her hair, Erza, Cana and Levy walked in.

"Guys!" Lucy said.

In her head she shouted, "Help me!"

"We're here to help you get ready." Levy said.

Lucy groaned.

Erza threw a bunch of magazines at her. "Pick one of the outfits, I- I have them." She blushed.

Lucy went through the magazines and saw many beautiful dresses. Why would Erza be embarrassed about having dresses?

After an hour of two arguing about which dress Lucy to wear, they finally picked one.

They helped her put it on and they all sighed and said in unison, "You look beautiful..."

* * *

Natsu stared at them like they were joking. "Of course I like Lucy." He said.

They gasped.

"She's my best friend!"

They face palmed.

"No, no!" They both shouted. "Like in a lovey-dovey kind of way."

Natsu tilted his head. In a lovey-dovey kind of way?

They both sighed.

"When a person loves someone, their heart beats when they talk to him or her. They like talking to each other and they like spending a lot of time with each other." Macao explained since he was married.

"Does that mean... I love Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"AHA! You admit it!" Wakaba shouted

"Admit wha-" Natsu didn't get to finish they dragged him into the room that was next to the room Lucy was in.

"What're you doing?" Natsu asked them.

"We're gonna make you all handsome and manly for tonight." Macao said.

Natsu groaned and bumped his forehead on the wall. _Might as well go with it..._

* * *

After many, many hours of painful torture, they were both _finally_ ready.

Lucy told him to wait for her outside the castle, where the dance was held.

He walked towards the castle glancing around searching for Lucy.  
"Natsu!" Someone called with Lucy's voice.  
He turned to see Lucy grinning and waving. Why didn't I recognize her before?

He grinned and grabbed her arm and walked her towards the entrance of the castle.

They reached the entrance and when they were about to go in. Two spears crossed in front of them blocking their paths.

"Sorry, you can't go in." One of the guards said.  
"What?!" Lucy said "Why?!"

"The place is full. No more people can go in." The other guard said.

"But... we paid for it." Lucy said disappointed.

"All people who had paid for the tickets and had not gotten in will be returned the money, thank you for understanding." The first guard said.

Lucy sighed and tugged Natsu's scarf to turn and go.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

When they got back to her house Natsu plopped down onto her bed like he usually did and stared at Lucy's face.

She looked, sad. The ends of her mouth tilted downwards, and her eyes looked so sad. I wonder why.

"Lucy." Natsu finally said.

She looked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh... nothing." She replied.

"Are you sad because we didn't get to dance?" He asked.

"Wha-? No... yeah..." Lucy said slumping over.

His eyes lit up and jumped up. Lucy flinched from the sudden movement. She looked up and saw Natsu's hand.

"Wha... What're you doing?" Lucy asked.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get you to stand up."

Lucy looked his hand curiously as if his hand would be engulfed with flames. She shuddered and pushed the thought away from her mind. So, she took his hand and he tugged her lightly bringing her closer. He placed his right hand on her waist and held her hand with his left hand.

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Dancing, don't you wanna dance?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blushed.

_'But we're so close to each other._' Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu smiled at her.

He studied her features. How her hair flowed with every little movement from their dancing, and how her eyes sparkled from the moonlight that was coming in through the window. He noticed her dress. A mixture of purple and red with a high slit on the right side of the dress. Her bow matched the color of her dress as well. They danced and danced.

He tugged her a little closer. **_(use the picture from the authors_**** note!)**

_He thought about what Wakaba and Macao said to him._

_Natsu stared at them like they were joking. "Of course I like Lucy." He said._

_They gasped._

_"She's my best friend!"_

_They facepalmed._

_"No, no!" They both shouted. "Like in a lovey-dovey kind of way."_

_Natsu tilted his head. In a lovey-dovey kind of way?_

_They both sighed._

_"When a person loves someone, their heart beats when they talk to him or her. They like talking to each other and they like spending a lot of time with each other." Macao explained since he was married._

_"Does that mean... I love Lucy?" Natsu asked_

* * *

He thought about it some more. When Lucy accepted how close they were, Natsu's heart started to beat faster. She pulled back a little to smile at him.

"Thanks for the dance Natsu." She said to him.

Natsu pulled back and said, "Anytime, go get some rest."

She nodded her head smiling and headed towards her bed.

When she got in she immediately fell asleep. She looked so delicate and beautiful. He watched her sleep. Her way of breathing was cute. Breathe in through the nose, breathe out through the mouth. He took a strand of her hair and played with it. He rose to get up. His heart was beating way too fast. He looked at her one last time. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Natsu then pulled back realizing that he just kissed Lucy, his best friend. Not like she'd remember anyway.

He turned and walked to the door, turning one last time saying, "Good night Lucy. Love you."

He left and closed the door.

After a few moments, Lucy opened her eyes.

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

_**THE END! ;D**_

_**How'd you like it ?! Did you use the picture?!**_

_**WEEEEEELLL, I hope you liked it because MAYBE, after the last chapter i'll add another NaLu fan-fiction where it ACTUALLY gets SOMEWHERE. I've been procrastinating on these things because, well , i can't really imagine Natsu being all Lovey Dovey and stuff... **_

_**BUT ILL TRY ! So wait for the next chapter ! And i COULD add the NaLu fan fiction you'll DIE for ;D!**_

_**I need some ideas of what to write about though ;l**_

_**Some reviews please?! I've always , always wanted to write things like these, found this site and found a place to share! **_

_**Thanks for reading! The story is nearing the end, and I will be starting a NEW story with a DIFFERENT couple! **_

_**Any suggestions? Leave em here ;)!**_

_**Arigato minna! **_

_**~Anna-Chan**_


	8. Chapter 6 - Fire of Life

_**A Fairytail Fanfic - Chapter 6**_

_****_

**HI DARLINGS! Last and FINAL chapter! Took me A LOT of time to finish this ;-;! Please review and enjoy!**

**This may be final and last but there might be a bonus chapter after this, so don't cry my lovelies.**

**Note: Read end note, tired from writing all day /).(\**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"All... all I wanted was to live in peace with my family." Katsu cried. "But my father thought differently. He made us learn magic, fight people, steal things, hurt people for pleasure... but I was never happy," He said. "My sisters and brothers wanted to make him proud, I did too but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I ended up taking many lives and I regret it. All I wanted was to live and smile with everyone." Katsu punched the floor._

_Erza sank down onto her knees. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Like I said, we can't change our family no matter how much one yearns it. Everyone must learn to trust, love and protect each other, If you don't like something you do something to change it." Erza said. "A family speaks with one voice, and the ability to help each other when one falls. As a member of Fairy Tail, I speak with the same idea as others."_

_She turned her head to face the chaos behind her. "It's never too late to change." She said facing him once again._

* * *

"So what does this story have to do with you being here...?" Lucy asked.

Katsu groaned and tried not to slap her again.

"What I'm trying to do is change something I don't like. I don't like hurting people for pleasure. I'm here to help you escape." He finished.

* * *

"Natsu-u! Wake the hell up!" Gray shouted slapping him again.

Natsu groaned.

"The poison must have been pretty powerful if Wendy couldn't heal him very quickly." Erza stated.

Wendy took a deep breath and put her hands above Natsu's chest. Her tired hands began to glow casting another healing spell. After, she quickly doubled-over in pain from all the healing she did on Natsu. She sat up straighter and placed her hands above Natsu's chest once again.

"Wendy!" Charle said. "Stop using so much magic, you'll hurt yourself!"

"But Natsu-San is hurt!" Wendy said.

Erza put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right. You mustn't use up all your magic like that. We'll be counting on you after the fight." Erza stated.

Gray kicked Natsu's lifeless body and said, "Besides this fool will be up and ready to fight once he sees the enemy!"

"Juvia thinks so too!" Juvia says while admiring Gray's shirtless body.

Wendy smiled and nodded.

Erza turned her head to face Lisanna.

She stuck a hand out waiting for her to take it.

Lisanna looked up with a smile taking her hand.

"Ok! Team rescue Lucy, let's go!" Erza shouted.

"Yeah!" They all shouted in unison

* * *

"Escape...?" Lucy said confused.

Katsu sighed.

"Yes. Escape. E-s-c-a-p-e. Like, leave, run away." Katsu said annoyed.

"But why...?" She asked.

"Look do you wanna leave or stay and wait for my brothers and sisters to come and get you?" Katsu offered.

He stood up and stuck a hand out for her to take.

Lucy looked at it for a moment then took his hand.

She stood up then he pushed her back down onto the grassy floor.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Lucy shouted.

"Shh! Get behind the bush! Someone's coming!" He whispered while urging her to get behind the bush.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, then she heard some rustling noises.

"Katsu?" Someone said with a deep voice.

Katsu looked at Lucy and out his pointer finger on his lips signaling for her to keep quiet.

Lucy nodded her head once.

Katsu stepped out of the bushes.

"Gorou! Brother!" Katsu said.

"Have you seen the Heartfilia girl?" He asked.

His eyes widened. He scratched his right cheek while stuttering, "N-no I haven't-t."

Gorou narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying."

"W-what?! How dare you? I would n-never lie to y-you, brother!" Katsu shouted defensively.

Gorou smirked. "You scratch your right cheek and you stutter when you lie."

Katsu gasped while taking his hand away from his cheek.

"You know me well brother." Katsu sighed.

"Tell me, why do you help the Heartfilia girl?" Gorou asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Katsu asked.

"Because I don't understand why someone would help a person who is useless and stupid!" Gorou said.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Lucy shouted while popping up from behind the bushes.

"Idiot! I told you to stay down!" Katsu shouted.

Gorou smirked.

"Sorry brother, but I'm not letting you take her away." Katsu stated.

Lucy's hands went over to her waist where her keys usually were, but they weren't there.

Gorou sighed and said, "Sit, I just wanted to know why you wanted to help her."

Gorou plopped down onto the floor and crossed his legs. Katsu and Lucy did the same.

"Well... remember when mother told us the story about the 'Fire of life'?" Katsu asked.

Gorou nodded his head.

"No." Lucy said.

"Well, this is the story..."

* * *

"Atsuko-San was my mom. She was warm, kind and gentle. We were about 8 years old, we were sitting in our cottage while father was training Kamiko-Sama, Hajime and Jun magic. Mother was tending the fire in the fireplace, when she asked us if we wanted to hear a story. Of course Gorou and I said yes because mama's stories were always fantastic..."

* * *

_"Katsu, Gorou." Atsuko said. "Do you want to hear a story?"_

_"Yes mama!" They both shouted._

_"Well my little Mages... Once upon a time, fire was known for destruction, power and death." Atsuko said. "Someone proved that theory wrong. He was a fire user, a mage. But whenever he got near people, they scattered away fearing that if he burst into flames it would burn them causing them pain and death. He hated the fact that everyone avoided him whenever he came close. One day he fell in love with a woman. She was the only person who would willingly talk to him. They met almost everyday. But one day he accidentally burned down almost half the towns buildings, Luckily no one was hurt. They forced him out of town leaving all of his belongings behind. Memories of his family that he didn't mean to kill with his Fire. The woman came up to_

_him the next day. He told her to go away saying that he was a monster and that fire was only used for destruction and death, but the woman thought differently. She told him that fire represented life. New life. When flames are made, it means you have created a new life. Without fire life as it is now would not be the same. There was one magic that is called "Fire of life" or "Kasai No Jinsei", the fire that gave life , but took the life away from the user. Days passed and then the woman fell very ill. He was devastated. Doctors refused to help him because they didn't want to risk their life for him. So he decided to use that spell. No matter the cost. He loved her dearly. He wished her luck in life and fed her the fire." Atsuko continued._

_"Then what happened mama?" Katsu asked with excitement in his eyes._

_Gorou looked over at him with sad eyes. "Death." He whispers._

_Katsu was too focused on Atsuko's words that he didn't hear what he whispered._

_Atsuko picked Katsu up and placed him on her lap._

_"He went to another place, my little fire mage. He went to a place where he could be with his family and rest in peace. Never again to kill anyone with fire." Atsuko said. "See, fire is not a bad thing." Atsuko brought her hand up and purple flames appeared in the palm of her hand. "See how the fire comes to life once created? Fire can have a will of it's own. It grows and it can help people but can also hurt people, just like us Mages or Earthland people. This, my little mages is Life. Fire of life."_

_Katsu stared at the flames in Atsuko's palm with amazement._

* * *

Katsu hadn't noticed it but both his fists were enveloped with fire. Purple fire. He glanced over to his hands noticing that Lucy was staring at his fists. His eyes widened and waved his hands in the air so the flames would go away.

Katsu faced Lucy again.

"That was a great story." Lucy said.

Katsu nodded his head, saying thanks silently.

"But what does that have to do with you rescuing her?" Gorou added.

"What I'm saying is, that life is something you shouldn't take for granted. Fire can be fought against, but can be put out easily if you had to." Katsu said. "I think that Lucy's life is just as important as ours. Atsuko-ka-san taught us that from telling us that story." Katsu finished.

Gorou inhaled and exhaled heavily. He then shot up from where he was sitting.

Lucy and Katsu flinched from the sudden movement.

"Atsuko taught you well brother," Gorou said. "Very well, I will help with her escape as well."

Katsu shot up and hugged him. "Thank you brother!"

Gorou shoved him away, blushed and said, "I-I'm not a hugging person."

Katsu and Lucy both laughed at his red cheeks.

Gorou cleared his throat and said, "We must hurry before our brothers and sisters come."

"One more question." Lucy said.

Gorou turned his head to face Lucy and said annoyed, "What?"

"Why did you really kidnap me?"

Gorou gestured for Katsu to explain.

"W-well. It was in our father's will. He wanted us to have all the riches in the world so we can be happy. In his will he told us to force the Heartfilia family to give us all their riches. Of course, in his will he didn't explain how so we just went to you. We wanted to be able to get to your father." Katsu said looking away from her face.

Lucy stayed silent for a moment, then she finally spoke. "My father died. You made a mistake."

"I'm sorry..." Katsu said. "We didn't know."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head once.

Then the bushes began to rustle.

"Shh you idiot!" Someone whispered in the bushes.

Katsu shot up silently and threw purple flames at the bushes.

"H-hooot!" Someone shouted while shooting up from the bushes.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

After, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Natsu and Wendy's body shot up from the bushes as well.

"We're here to save you Lucy!" Lisanna shouted.

Lucy stared at them then laughed.

"No need for that, Gorou and Katsu will help us escape." Lucy said.

Gray glanced over at them with their protective stances, ready to pounce if anyone hurt Lucy.

"Well then let's leave," Erza said suddenly sword in hand.

'If they're planning to hurt her, I must have my sword ready.' Erza thought to herself.

They walked and walked and finally escaped the humid weather of the forest.

Suddenly some people jumped in front of them.

"Gorou, Katsu!" Jun said. "Good job! You caught the idiots for us!"

"No." Katsu said. "You're not taking her." Katsu finished while preparing for battle.

"What are you an idiot?! Give her to us!" Jun said.

"I said n-"

"Katsu." Kamiko said. "Why are you doing this. Father had taught you to take _no_ mercy on captives."

"I changed my mind! Life is more important than what he taught me!" Katsu roared.

Everyone behind him nodded in agreement.

"Liar. Idiot. _Traitor_." Hajime growled.

Sword in hand Hajime lunged at Katsu and struck with lightning speed leaving a cut on his cheek.

"_NO_!" Gorou roared and stepped defensively in front of Katsu taking all the damage.

"You were _always_ weak Gorou." Hajime hissed. "I never understood why father bothered to keep you around."

Red fire shot out of nowhere knocking Hajime onto his rear.

"Is that... how you treat your comrades... your _family_?" Natsu said standing up legs wobbling.

Natsu's body suddenly burst into red fiery flames.

Kamiko narrowed her eyes. "I beat you once, fire mage I can do it again."

"Try me..." Natsu growled.

"If you insist.." Kamiko said. "_Open! Gate of the heavenly scales, Libra_!"

Libra opened her eyes slowly and shouted, "_Gravity change_!"

Suddenly everyone besides Kamiko and the enemies fell to the ground.

"W-where did you get that key?!" Lucy shouted.

Kamkio smirked. "I have my ways."

"Guys get back." Katsu warned.

Everyone stepped back except Natsu.

"No." Natsu said. "I have a bone to pick with that lady over there."

"Address her as Kamiko-Sama." Jun warned.

"Kami-my-butt." Natsu laughed.

Kamiko narrowed her eyes and then said, "Open gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!"

Before Natsu could register what was happening, he was hit with the poison same as what had knocked him out before.

"NO! Don't hurt ANY of them!" Gorou roared while stepping in front of attack.

"BROTHER! Don't!" Katsu shouted.

Too late. The poison reached Gorou. It was like Lucy saw everything in slow motion.

The blast hit the heart of Gorou.

"**_GOROUU-UU_**!" Katsu cried out.

Gorou stood there in shock for a moment. Then collapsed.

Katsu fell to his knees and crawled over to his brother. Katsu shook him lightly.

"H-ha. Gorou-u, brother. Wake up. It's time for breakfast." Katsu laughed.

"S-stop playing around Gorou! It's time to wake up." Katsu said slowly tears falling one by one onto the wound of his brother.

Erza closed his eyes and said, "Wendy can you heal him?"

"Yes." Wendy said rushing over. She placed her hands above the wound, hands glowing casting a healing spell.

After a few moments, Wendy's eyes opened. She glanced at Erza and shook her head sadly.

"N-no! You can do it! Just a little longer!" Katsu encouraged her.

"Gomen, Katsu-San." Wendy said sadly.

Katsu cried into his older brother's hand.

_'Remember when you saved me from dad almost killing me brother? I will get revenge for you...'_

Katsu stood up slowly. "You bastard. If anything you are the traitor. Killing one of your own comrades. Family."

Kamiko furrowed her eyebrows in pain. "I did not mean to hurt Gorou, but he caused his own death. He could've prevented it if he didn't change sides."

Kamiko waved her hand signaling to kill Lucy since she was of no use to her anymore.

"What does that mean?" Erza asked.

Ophiuchus came up slithering behind unnoticed and bit Lucy's arm.

"AH!" Lucy shouted. Sitting there stunned for a minute, then fainted from poison.

"NO! What are you doing?!" Katsu said. "Didn't you cause enough grief already?" Katsu said again his body enveloping in flames.

"I will never be satisfied. You are a traitor." Kamiko said keeping her composure.

"Me? Traitor?" Katsu laughed. "You killed Gorou!"

Katsu lunged at her ready to take her life.

His fist neared her face when a sword went through his body.

"I'm sorry Katsu. We could've had a good life." Kamiko said disappearing with Jun and Hajime.

Katsu placed a hand above the wound in his chest.

He walked over to the dying Lucy that was next to Gorou.

"L-lucy..." Katsu stuttered.

Erza and Wendy walked over in a hurry, helping him.

"Katsu, remove your hand Wendy will heal you." Erza commanded.

"N-no... I have something to give to Lucy..." Katsu said.

"What is it?! Hurry!" Erza urged him.

Katsu held his hand out where purple and white flames danced on Katsu's palms.

"Lucy, live a good life. I will always remember you. I'll be joining Gorou..." Katsu said.

He fed the fire to Lucy and collapsed on top of Gorou.

"No way!" Gray shouted.

Erza closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of Katsu and murmured something. Suddenly they both glowed and began to disappear.

After they disappeared Erza said, "Let's go. Back to the guild back home..."

**~On the Train~**

'_What is magic...'_ Erza thought to herself. _'Magic caused pain and misery, but at the same time it caused our destinies and lives to collide. I wouldn't be with my new family now if it wasn't for magic.'_

Erza glanced at the slumbering Lucy and Natsu. Lucy's head was on Natsu's shoulder while his was on top of her head.

"_Family is more important than magic._" Erza sighed aloud.

_'Fire of Life, huh?'_

* * *

**THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!  
Finally! But there'll be another story coming soon!**

**Any suggestions?!  
and a bonus chapter will come out soon!**

**Geez my hands are tired x.x**

**See ya!**

**~Anna-Cham**


	9. Bonus Chapter - Yes!

_**A Fairytail Fanfic: Bonus Chapter - "Yes!"**_

* * *

**HI MY LOVELIES! A Bonus Chapter at last! This is only the Ending ONE. There will be one LAST one. Please wait! This is the happiest one i've ever wrote LOL xD. Here are the images for the end of the chapter: tinypic DOT com 15cmv48 SLASH . jpg**

**AND: tinypic DOT com SLASH 2a600hi . jpg**

**there are spaces between dots so make sure you fix that first! **

**I hope you like it. Been writing FIVE days straight and FINALLY finished on the morning of June 23, 2013 !**

**Enjoy! **

**Read the end note for me thanks~**

**There will be a Jerza fanfic coming soon ;)~**

* * *

_**~7 years into the future~**_

"L-Lisanna... w-will you, ah um, m-marry me?" Natsu stuttered, one knee on the ground and one knee in the air. He held the ring out in the box, open.

"Natsu...I didn't understand a single word you said!" Lisanna scolded. "If you're going to propose to Lucy you're going to have to do better!"

"I can't I get nervous even thinking about it." Natsu complained.

"Wel-" Lisanna said.

Her words were interrupted by the door.

The door was kicked open by an angry, fuming beautiful blonde.

Natsu's "wife-to-be". Technically, Lucy wasn't his wife yet. He was still too afraid to confront the Blonde Celestial wizard.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts angrily.

In the doorway, stood Lucy with both hands on her hips, and a flyer in hand.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What are yo-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence noticing her surroundings and the pose that Natsu was in.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something? Sorry!" Lucy said quickly.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu shouts.

Lucy turns and slams the door shut leaving a dramatic echo of the sound.

"Natsu?" Lisanna says.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked now facing the wall in the corner.

"You're an idiot." Lisanna said.

"I know." Natsu says groaning.

* * *

"Mira-a..." Lucy says staggering into the guild.

"Ah, welcome back Lucy." Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

Mira hadn't noticed Lucy's gloomy aura surrounding her, and the fake smile on her face.

"Natsu didn't want to take the job?" Mirajane asked with a curious look on her face.

Lucy threw the paper at Mirajane's face and said, "Forget Natsu! Forget the stupid job! Give me some beer, pronto!"

"L-Lucy... are you okay?" Mira asked concerned.

Lucy waved her hand. "I'm_ fi-ine_!." She replied. "Beer please!" Lucy laughed maniacally.

Cana staggered over, her body smelled like alcohol, as usual.

Cana wrapped her arm over Lucy's shoulders, hiccuped, and said," Thas my gurl! 2 beers pleash!"

Lucy laughed more.

Mirajane cautiously handed over the beers to the two mages.

They both drank and drank until Lucy couldn't handle any more alcohol in her system.

Natsu walked into the guild towards Lucy.

He suddenly noticed that Lucy was drunk!

"L-Lucy? Why're you drunk?!" Natsu asked.

This was definitely not like Lucy. She was always happy, nice and avoided alcohol. But now she was as drunk as the time Gray tried to fly, but couldn't.

"Hiiii Natsu-uu!" Lucy said her words slurred. "What're you doing heerreee?" She asked again.

"I was at your house for hours, but you weren't there..." Natsu replied.

"Wh-why aren't you with Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"She went home." Natsu scratched his head.

"O-oookayyy, when's the wedding?" Lucy giggled maniacally.

"List-" Natsu began to say.

He was interrupted by Mirajane.

"Wedding? What wedding? And who is Lisanna getting married too?" She exclaimed.

"Natsuu-u" Lucy giggled.

"What?!" She shouted.

Everyone in the guild walked towards them, interested in what was happening.

Natsu tried to answer everyone's questions.

Lucy slinked out, tears streaming down her face.

She may be drunk, but it didn't mean that she couldn't cry and feel hurt for herself because the one she loved, was marrying someone else.

At least, that was what Lucy thought.

She walked all the way to the tree Natsu dug up for her to see when she was sick. She remembered that day so clearly.

She loved him for doing that.

Then she remembered that Natsu was marrying Lisanna.

Lucy fell onto her knees and sat down, back leaning on the tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed. She cried silently. After a few minutes she lifted her head from her knees. She breathed in the fresh air. She breathed slowly... inhale... exhale. She wiped her tears. She glanced at the stars in the sky. Would if work if she made a wish on a star? She kept staring at the night sky and her eyes moved to look at the round, bright moon.

'_A full moon_!' Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy remembered what her mom told her when she was younger. She was told that a Full Moon could mean and ending to an event, clarity and something good happening to you.

_Nope. Not true, mama._

She laid on the grass, letting the breeze cool her down.

She closed her eyes and let her heart beat steadily.

* * *

_**(Dream)**_

Katsu stood up slowly. "You bastard. If anything you are the traitor. Killing one of your own comrades. Family."

Kamiko furrowed her eyebrows in pain. "I did not mean to hurt Gorou, but he caused his own death. He could've prevented it if he didn't change sides."

Kamiko waved her hand signaling to kill Lucy since she was of no use to her anymore.

"What does that mean?" Erza asked.

Ophiuchus came up slithering behind unnoticed and bit Lucy's arm.

"AH!" Lucy shouted. Sitting there stunned for a minute, then fainted from poison.

Katsu lunged at her ready to take her life.

His fist neared her face when a sword went through his body.

"I'm sorry Katsu. We could've had a good life." Kamiko said disappearing with Jun and Hajime.

Katsu placed a hand above the wound in his chest.

He walked over to the dying Lucy that was next to Gorou.

"L-lucy..." Katsu stuttered.

Erza and Wendy walked over in a hurry, helping him.

"Katsu, remove your hand Wendy will heal you." Erza commanded.

"N-no... I have something to give to Lucy..." Katsu said.

"What is it?! Hurry!" Erza urged him.

Katsu held his hand out where purple and white flames danced on Katsu's palms.

_**(Dream end)**_

* * *

"Katsu, NO!" Lucy shouted waking up abruptly.

Her hands were shaking from where the snake had bitten her. She lifted her hand to inspect it. Nope, nothing.

"How did you sleep." Someone said from behind her.

Lucy turned to find Lisanna sitting, leaning back on the tree.

"Hi Lisanna," Lucy muttered. "Fine, thanks."

"That's great!" She grinned.

"What're doing here?" Lucy asked.

"To have some girl talk." Lisanna replied.

She stood up and turned to face Lucy.

"Remember when Natsu proposed to me?" She asked.

"Yes... congratulations." Lucy replied, her bottom lip quivering.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"O-oi..," Lisanna said. "Why're you crying?!"

"I'm sorry but... I'm in love with Natsu." Lucy said. "But it doesn't matter, you're getting married to him now!" She said quickly.

Lisanna looked at her for a moment.

"He wasn't proposing to me!" Lisanna laughed.

"Eh?" Lucy said looking up at Lisanna's face.

"So you're not marrying Natsu...?" She asked.

"Nope." Lisanna replied. "There was a time when I loved Natsu... when I went to Edolas, his feelings obviously changed. He was kind, sweet, caring and always there for everyone." She placed a hand on the tree.

"Now Natsu loves you. So I think you should talk to him." Lisanna finished.

Lucy looked up at her. "Thank you." She smiled.

Lisanna smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to go now. I have a feeling Natsu will come looking for you." Lisanna smiled and waves while walking away.

"Luu-uucc-yy-y!" Someone called with Natsu's voice.

Lucy immediately stood up and tucked stray blonde strands of hair behind her ears and fixed her skirt with her hands.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned noticing her on the hill.

He ran up towards him.

"I was looking for you." He said while breathing heavily.

"I can tell." Lucy laughed.

"Oh this is the tree I dug up." Natsu said remembering.

"Yup." Lucy smiled while placing a hand on the tree.

"Listen about me and Lisan-" Natsu said.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Lisanna talked about it." She smiled.

"You did?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yup." She replied.

"Well then..," Natsu said.

He began to get on one knee and held an open box to Lucy.

"Lucy... will you marry me?" He asked.

"Natsu I-"

* * *

"I can't believe it. I almost thought Natsu was actually going to marry Lisanna." Mirajane sighed.

"Natsu is a man!" Elfman shouted.

"And without asking for my permission first!" Mirajane exclaimed while pounding one fist into her palm.

"Née-San is a Man!" Elfman shouted again.

Lisanna walked into the guild smiling.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane said. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely perfect!" She grinned.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"Yep! Now to get on to other things..." Lisanna said while glancing over at Laxus.

"Alright then. But wait, who is Natsu proposing to?" Mirajane asked.

"Lucy." Lisanna said grinning.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yup!" She replies, starting to head over to Laxus.

"Laxus-San-n!" Lisanna called out.

Mirajane laughed while shaking her head.

'Good luck Natsu.' Mirajane smile to herself.

"Everybody-y! Guess what?! Natsu and Lucy are getting married!" She shouted.

"What?!" Everyone in the guild shouted gaping.

* * *

"Lucy... will you marry me?" Natsu asked Lucy, on one knee.

"Natsu I..." Lucy said.

"Yeah?" He asked excited.

"What would you do if I said 'No'?" She asked.

Natsu's smile fell and said, "I'd leave Fairy Tail and never talk to anyone again."

Lucy laughed and ruffled his pink spiky, but surprisingly soft hair.

"Yes stupid." She laughed softly.

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed shooting up from his position.

Lucy nodded her head smiling getting teary.

"_**Yes!**_" Natsu shouted happily.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground twirling both if them in a circle.

He set her down, put his hands on her waists while Lucy put her arms around his neck.

Natsu set his forehead on hers.

"So when's the wedding?" Lucy said softly.

"Soon." Natsu laughed.

Natsu moved his head in closer for a kiss.

'_Finally..._' Lucy thought to herself. '_My first kiss..._'

"You_ liiiiiike_ her!" A group of people said.

Lucy whipped her head around to find the whole entire guild cheering and laughing happily.

"Lucy when's the wedding?!" Mirajane shouted happily.

"Soon!" Lucy laughed.

"Lucy is a man! She's getting married!" Elfman shouted.

"Elfman! Lucy is a woman!" Evergreen laughed holding her baby while Elfman's arm was around her shoulder, holding her.

Lucy grinned. Then faced Natsu again.

Suddenly, the guild started to chant in unison, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Kiss already you pink-haired idiot!" Gray shouted arm around Juvia's shoulder.

Natsu grinned at her and grabbed her, then kissed her passionately.

"Don't forget to have strawberry cake for the wedding!" Erza laughed while holding her two children while Jellal had his arms around her.

"I'd never forget you guys!" She laughed.

'_I love my family mama..._' Lucy smiled to herself.

_**Epilogue**_

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife?" Spetto-San as the priest said.

"I do." Natsu replied.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?" Spettho-San asked getting teary.

"I do!"

"I pronounce you both husband and wi-"

"Oi just let them kiss already!" Gajeel shouted, arm around Levy.

Natsu grinned at Lucy and grabbed her and kissed her passionately for a few minutes.

"Time to throw the flowers!" Lucy shouted happily after the kiss.

Levy and a few women went to the dancefloor

"Throw the flowers already Lu-Chan!" Levy laughed happily.

"I will Levy-Chan!" She called back. "Except everyone needs to get onto the dance floor so I can throw them."

"Fairy Tail women!" Erza's voice boomed. "Onto the dance floor!"

Everyone obeyed without a second thought.

Everyone got ready to catch the flowers.

"Ready everyone?" Lucy called, back turned away from the guild.

"Yes, throw them already!" Everyone shouted.

"1..2.._**3**_!" Lucy said.

She tossed them high into the air and everyone jumped into the air.

Except the guys got involved too.

"My flowers!" Gray shouted proudly grabbing them from the air.

"I need them for Levy!" Gajeel shouted while kicking Gray away in the face.

"I'm a man! Only men can have flowers!" Elfman hollered while punching both Gajeel and Gray away.

Then everyone started to fight happily over the flowers.

Natsu then laughed and said, "Oi don't forget me!"

He tugged off his tie and lunged into the fighting group.

After a while of punching and grabbing. He got bored.

"_**Karyū no Hōkō**_! (Dragon's fire breath!)" Natsu shouted while breathing fire everywhere.

He grabbed the burnt flowers and ran up to Lucy.

Lucy took them and laughed.

"Let's get out of here." Natsu grinned.

"Why not?" Lucy laughed and Natsu grabbed her hand.

_**[USE THE PICTURES! Copy & paste them and remove the spaces between the dots :D]**_

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER ENDING 1: COMPLETE!**

**I hope you guys liked it. It took me a while to figure out how things should happen. I was writing on the Ipod, editing on the computer and FINALLY finished writing TODAY! **

**I love writing these fanfics :D  
That's why there will be ONE LAST bonus chapter so look forward to it minna!**

**There will also be a Jerza fanfic once i figure out how things should work! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this one :D**

**thanks to ahaurats-FT for giving nice reviews! **

**Thanks for supporting me!**

**~Anna-Chan ~**


End file.
